


Hunger

by dhamphir



Category: Lost Girl, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. What happens when a hungry succubus hooks up with a certain redhead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lost Girl and its characters belong to Canwest Global and Prodigy Pictures. X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.  
> A/N: Special thanks to my betas: quiethearted, shesgottaread, and jazwriter. You make me better than I am.

She needed to feed in the worst way. It had been over a week. She had never gone this long without sex, but part of Bo just wasn't interested. She'd just had too much other stuff to deal with! Trick and Dyson had betrayed her trust by not telling her that Saskia was really her mother, Aife, and Lauren went into hiding with the critically injured Ash to care for him. So even though Kenzi did her best to keep Bo's spirits up, she felt completely adrift.

 

Bo was hurt and angry... and _so_ _hungry_. She needed to feed, whether she wanted to or not. She walked along the streets, wandering through a part of the city she'd not spent much time in before. She finally ducked into a bar that appeared busy with an upscale clientele. A charged touch of her hand, and the doorman let her in without having to pay the cover.

 

It took her only a second to realize all the customers were women – not that she minded in the least. She hadn't had a woman in a while. Bo moved through the Black Sapphire, reveling in the sexually charged atmosphere. Any woman there would be a good candidate; she simply needed to choose.

 

She set her sights on a saucy blonde that was holding court at the far end of the bar. Before she was halfway there, a brunette walked up to the blonde and was welcomed with a deep, lingering kiss. Bo smiled. A couple would be even better.

 

Suddenly somebody bumped into her, spilling some beer onto the sleeve of her leather jacket.

 

"I'm so–" 

 

"It's o–" Bo found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen.

 

~~~

 

Dana's apology faded on her lips as she felt... _something_ pass between her and the brunette she'd just been jostled into. It was electric and jolted through her body, causing her breath to catch in her throat and her pulse to race. She wanted to fall into those dark brown eyes. After an awkwardly long silence, Dana managed to shake herself out of the sudden arousal induced stupor.

 

"I'm sorry. Someone bumped into me," she explained.

 

"It's okay," the brunette replied with a smile.

 

"Can I buy you a drink to make up for spilling mine on you?"

 

"Sure."

 

Dana turned back to the bar and ordered a second beer. She felt her heart speed up when she once again turned to hand the cold mug to the brunette.

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"My name is Bo, by the way."

 

"Dana."

 

"It's nice to meet you, Dana."

 

"It's nice to meet you, too."

 

Dana watched raptly as Bo took a long draught of the amber liquid, tempted to lean in and nuzzle the long, elegant neck and throat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking a gulp of her own beer. She needed to get a handle on herself. She hadn't come to the bar looking for a hookup. She'd just wanted to let her hair down a little and relax in a safe environment. And besides, Bo was at least fifteen years her junior. There was no way the brunette would be interested in someone her age.

 

~~~

 

Bo had completely forgotten about the couple at the end of the bar, because Dana was easily one of the sexiest women she'd ever seen. And the fact that the redhead was pegging a twelve on a scale of one to ten of sexual energy even though Bo hadn't even touched her yet was icing on the cake.

 

After she made short work of her second beer, Bo couldn't wait any longer. She leaned in and whispered in Dana's ear. 

 

"Let's get out of here and go somewhere... private."

 

She smiled as the redhead downed the last of her own beer, took hold of her hand, and led the way to the exit. Outside, Dana flagged down a passing taxi and pulled Bo into the backseat with her, rattling off her address to the driver. It was a short ride to the upscale apartment building where they rode the elevator to the seventh floor in silence.

 

~~~

 

Dana felt embarrassed as she fumbled with the key in the lock, her nerves seemingly getting the better of her. What was she thinking, picking up a young woman at the bar? Finally she got her door open and led Bo inside. 

 

As soon as she closed the door behind them, Dana found herself pressed against the wall and her mouth claimed in a sensuous kiss. She melted into the curvaceous body pinning her against the wall, wrapping her arms around Bo's neck. She sank her fingers into silky hair and moaned as soft lips trailed down the column of her throat, latching onto her pulse point. She was surprised to realize the low moan she heard was her own as the buttons on her shirt went flying after Bo abruptly parted it. Her shirt and bra were quickly discarded and she let out another moan as the brunette kissed her way down, took a nipple between her lips, and began to suckle.

 

Suddenly Bo scooped her up in her arms and carried her through the living room and into her bedroom. Bo set her down on the bed and lay on top of her, but Dana quickly rolled them over so that she was on top. She brought her knees up on either side of the brunette's hips as they kissed deeply. Dana felt hands slide down her back before squeezing her ass. 

 

She trailed kisses down Bo's throat and teased her pulse point with her lips and tongue, causing Bo's body to arch up into her own. Dana slipped her hands under the hem of Bo's shirt, pushing it up over her breasts. She quickly undid the front clasp of her black, lacy bra and took an erect nipple in her mouth. Bo surged up and quickly rolled them over, grinding her hips down against Dana's. Four hands worked together to quickly remove their remaining pieces of clothing. 

 

Dana liked the way the brunette felt on top of her, the way her hands and mouth sought out all of her most sensitive places. She'd never felt so aroused, so _alive_. She couldn't wait any longer. She pulled Bo up from her breast and looked her in the eyes.

 

"Fuck me... now."

 

She was rewarded with a smile and Bo's fingers pushing inside her, fucking her, expertly stimulating her g-spot with each stroke.

 

The last thing she felt was her heart stopping as she had the most intense orgasm of her life.

 

~~~

 

Bo rolled off of Dana's dead body and onto her back. "FUCK!"

 

She hadn't meant to go too far. But it had been so long since her last feeding, and it hadn't been all that long since she'd learned to stop before it was too late. She had really liked Dana, and Dana had obviously liked her since she hadn't had to use her power on her to get her interested.

 

Suddenly Dana took a breath, causing Bo to jump off of the bed. "What the hell?!"

 

A couple of more breaths and Dana opened her eyes. She rolled onto her side and propped her head on her hand. 

 

"Bo? Is something wrong?"

 

"But you're not Fae. You're human."

 

Dana smiled. "Yes, I'm human, and you're–"

 

"A succubus." Bo saw an auburn eyebrow arch.

 

"I see. Well, that would certainly explain your skill in bed."

 

She blinked. "You mean you believe me? Just like that?"

 

"Bo, you being a succubus is extremely low on the list of unusual things I've seen and had to deal with... including being immortal."

 

"Immortal? How?"

 

"Let's discuss that after you come back to bed, and I have my way with you."

 

With a grin, Bo hopped back into bed. She was going to enjoy getting to know Dana much, much better.

 

FIN


End file.
